


Em meio as sombras

by Inial_Lekim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Torture, Drabbles, F/M, Manibus, Self-Loathing, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inial_Lekim/pseuds/Inial_Lekim
Summary: Ela era seu brilho... A luz no fim do túnel que era sua vida imersa em trevas.





	1. Inexorável

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de anos, eis eu escrevendo Snamione outra vez. Pois bem, essa fic está participando do Desafio Manibus, do grupo "Drarry BR - Fanfictions & Cia" no face. Agora, só para deixar alguns pontos esclarecidos: 1. Conforme os temas forem dados, possíveis tags serão adicionadas ao longo da história e será mencionado nas notas iniciais qualquer gatilho específico; 2. Se não curte o shipp, não perca tempo me enchendo o saco (ou perca, não posso impedir, mas saiba que minha resposta padrão será "Pau no seu cu"); 3. Os Potters e possivelmente outros personagens também estarão vivos - e alguns que estavam vivos podem estar mortos. Pronto. Podem ir ler!

Aqueles olhos castanhos brilhavam, molhados pelas lágrimas que derramava. A pele, outrora possuidora de um belo tom dourado, apresentava diferentes tons de azul, roxo e preto.

Ela já não mais implorava pelo socorro que não viria.

Havia agora apenas os gritos aterrorizados que dividiam espaço com risadas maníacas, vozes altas que transmitiam a alegria doentia em novas sugestões de tortura.

E lá estava ele, rodeado de tal perversão. Sua própria voz soava em seus ouvidos, as mãos tão manchadas de sangue quanto seus _companheiros_...

... sangue tão vermelho quanto o de qualquer um deles...

Mas os olhos... _eram como os dela_.


	2. Intempérie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eis eu de novo! Pois bem, atentai que aqui são mencionadas dois locais diferentes, porém ambos existem. Knockentiber (onde se localiza a casa do Severus, que obviamente não mais está em Spinner's End) é uma vila em East Ayrshire, Parish of Kilmaurs, na Escócia. Da mesma forma, a sede da Ordem não fica mais na casa dos Black, em Londres - agora está localizada em Plimude (Plymouth, embora eu prefira a versão em português mesmo), a maior cidade do condado de Devon, no sudoeste da Inglaterra. É uma cidade portuária, e a base principal da Marinha Real Britânica. Dado as informações, vamos ao capítulo!
> 
> Gatilho.: Auto aversão.

O cheiro do sangue, forte e metálico, impregnava o ar a sua volta. Suas vestes, normalmente imaculadas, estavam desconfortavelmente úmidas.

A euforia do momento, ele percebeu, havia se passado, e cada presente demonstrava querer nada além de dar um fim à missão que lhes havia sido incumbida. E assim, foi o que fizeram.

_Avada Kedavra_... _Morsmordre_... e Mulciber riu ao falar sobre o conhaque extremamente caro que aguardava sua volta para casa.

Severus sentia seu estômago se revirar. _Sentia-se sujo_... além das roupas e da pele machada. Tão profundo que sabia que nunca conseguiria se livrar daquela sensação.

Leves ‘pops’ começaram a soar ao seu redor, no momento em que sentiu o peito arder logo abaixo do pingente cuidadosamente desiludido que usava nos últimos anos.

Respirou fundo, forçando-se a manter a expressão neutra apesar do desgosto causado pela inalação profunda do cheiro desagradável. Focou sua mente... e aparatou.

*

O tempo em Plimude começava a esfriar logo que Severus se viu em frente à velha casa de paredes brancas.

_Maldito o momento em que resolveram fazer essa reunião_, pensou, mascarando o desconforto que lhe causava o olhar assustado que o recebeu. Olhos castanhos que mais uma vez o atormentavam naquela noite.


	3. Tétrico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esclarecimentos antes de lerem.: Como o universo é alternativo e os Potters estão vivos, Severus não passou tantos anos como professor antes que a guerra estourasse de vez - assim ele nunca foi professor da Hermione, do Harry ou dos outros. Além do mais, aqui eles já estão adultos, mas especificamente, a Hermione tem 25 anos. Pronto, agora podem seguir.

Eles _estavam_ o julgando.

Depois de tantos anos, não deveria ser algo que o incomodasse. Ele sabia quem era e tinha total consciência de sua aparência. Não se faltava aspectos a serem julgados, mas ainda sim...

Era como se pudessem ver o sangue ainda em suas mãos, apesar do _tergeo_ que lançou em si antes de entrar.

Potter o encarava dos pés à cabeça, com a sutileza de um elefante.

Lily sequer olhava em sua direção, olhando fixamente para Dumbledore que falava sobre a mais nova mudança nos planos e ao ataque a outras quatro famílias com nascidos-trouxas e mestiços.

Ele não pode evitar estremecer ao ser solicitado seu relato.

*

Ela estava a sua porta. As bochechas coradas pelo frio, com os cabelos ao vento e as mãos se movendo nervosamente.

Ele a deixou entrar, sem dizer uma única palavra, mesmo que em sua mente gritasse o pensamento de que deveria ter o bom senso de mandá-la embora. O mesmo pensamento que ignorava todas as vezes. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria manchá-la com a mácula de sua alma... mas como poderia negar a única pessoa que o aceitava apesar dos inúmeros e óbvios defeitos? Alguém que não se enojava, ante a descoberta de ser objeto de seu desejo... _e, talvez até mesmo de seu amor_...

E foi por isso que sempre a deixou entrar. Que aceitou o toque trêmulo que o conduziu por sua própria casa e o levou ao banheiro. Ele a deixou despi-lo, preso nas expressões que passavam por seu rosto ao encontrar cada nova cicatriz deixada em seu corpo desde o último encontro dos dois.

“Hermione...”, sussurrou.

Ela lhe sorriu timidamente.

Seus olhos lhe diziam o perdão que desejava, mas ele sabia a verdade.

Em alguma parte, ela também se horrorizava com o monstro que ele era.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic também postada no Inkspired!


End file.
